Recognition
by BLACK0NYX
Summary: just every other night in the Brief's house,or is it?...Bv one-shot


Italics-thoughts /point of veiw from Bulma

..·:×:·....·:×:·....·:×:·....·:×:·....·:×:·....·:×:·.. DISCLAIMEя-I DO ñO± OώN DβZ Oя ITS CHAяAC±ER§ :( HOώEVEя I DO OώN THIS §TOяY :D ..·:×:·....·:×:·....·:×:·....·:×:·....·:×:·....·:×:·..

**I am on his side, **

**Somewhere no one else has ever been **

**I stopped to look at him a little closer **

**I'm going to offer my support and Allow him the space he needs to quietly rebuild all that he has lost**

**I am going to help him reach the goals that he holds so tightly to. **

**I hope to take his future into my own hands **

**for My Prince..I'd do anything**

..·:×:·....·:×:·....·:×:·....·:×:·....·:×:·....·:×:·..

It's late at night but I've got more work to do, so I'm going to refill my coffee. I've grown addicted to the warm drink because I'm always working late. Alot is expected of me so I need to constantly work and be on my best behaviour. _(sigh) A_part from when my fathers home, then I can relax and be a normal kid.

My Dad's at a world conference for....well I'm not sure what for but he told me that I've got to work in my lab while my mum holds the fort upstairs.

I climbed the stairs that lead out of my lab. My sight is directed to the floor because my head is heavy from the late eight hours of exhaustion. I'm dressed in my 'comfort clothes'; blue jeans and a white blouse that Yamcha said he once liked. I walked along a corridor toward my kitchen; the lights are different from my lab. A lot brighter compared to the dim room that I'm use to.

Still gazing toward the floor I felt the carpet turn into tiles telling me that I had now entered the kitchen. I looked into the dark kitchen well aware of his games. Nevertheless I walked in as if any 'normal' night. Not this time Vegeta, I can feel your there I headed toward the kettle and placed my overused mug onto the surface.

I kept most of my interest on my blind stop behind me.

3…..2…..1

I span stopping him dead in his tracks; Vegeta was in mid creep, attempting to scare the pants of me, again _this is geting boring_

"Vegeta, Vegeta, Vegeta" I scolded shaking my finger at him

"Like a joke...only scary the first time" his facial expression said enough,

He still looked confused about how I caught him in the act however I was still soaking in the pleasure at seeing him lost for words.

Hell, I'm sure the delight was radiating from me!

I struggled to hold back my smirk of satisfaction from his disappointed eyes. I continued

"What still trying to figure out how…"

He interrupted

"How you are still beaming from the thought, that you might have actually won a verbal spat against The prince of sayian's. I think not" he smirked. _typical_

"Listen buddy I caught you fair and square! You should have seen yourself, like a kid in the cookie jar Mr.!" _geeze how does he know how to push my buttons_

I stepped forward, right in his face is spoke "Try not to let this burn you too much, there'll be more where this came from" _hehe_

I turned and marched out of the kitchen before I lost my cool but who am I kidding he's gonna stop me. "Woman!" Vegeta appeared in-front of me._point proven_

when I tried to side step him he just mocked my attempts by copying me "Vegeta" I seethed "move your arrogant butt"

He simply replied a "no" and continued " My gravity room is broken again due to your lack in braincells"

Groundhog day,I'm not surprised at his sentence but it never ceases to amazes me how he manages to slip a different insult into that sentence each day.

"It's not my braincells that cause **my **Gr to malfunction, you would think that eventually your extremely lacking self would realise that you..." I poked him " ...are to source to this constant irritation" He raised a eyebrow "don't over use it for starters,if you don't sleep your muscles will never strengthen thus you will continue to not reach super sayian status"

He was about to interupt but I continued "I havn't finished...The GR is not ready for updating yet"

"well you.." he started but I put my finger to his lips to silent him, _toddler method it is then_

"and I don't want to nor am I willing to fix it at this moment in time" I stopped almost certain that I covered the average questions that he insisted on asking me.

He crossed his arms over his chest, He leaned down towards me "Are you finished" my finger was the only thing between our lips.I nodded, mentally cursing myself for the brainless action.

It was his turn to talk.

"First of all I have no cookies nor do I see the jar that my hand is in" I tried to interrupt his charade

"It's a figure of sp..." His arms unwound and he got rid of my finger,that was still on his lips.

_how embarrassing!_Vegeta smirked at my stuttering mouth

"what are you trying to say woman"

_grr I'll show him _I swallowed trying to clear my throught.

"It's a..." my voice was shaky

_!!! __why can't I breath properly,it's just Vegeta,why is he affecting me like this._ I can feel his breath on my quivering lips.I swallowed again

".........." but my voice wouldn't return,I noticed that he still has my hand and looked questionably at Vegeta. His smirk increased as he continued his little game,he leaned in further

_If thats possible _

Vegeta kept intense eye contact with me but still managed to locate my other hand and captured that as well.

_what the hell? _

He hooked them on his shoulders and slowly slid his hands along my everlasting arms towards me. Then down my waist to stop on my hips. Throughout the ordeal I couldn't tear my eyes away from his.

_Well this is new_

I waited for his next move

"The second thing is that your brain cells are no longer needed, third I sleep more than you do and forth I'm already super" a hot aura surrounded his body and engulfed his jet black hair turning it golden. Heat dripped down his head to turn His once onyx eyes green.

"whats the matter" he tightened his grip around my body till I was held flush against his heated form,I was again lost for words."cat got your tongue" _hang on a minute_

_" THAT'S A FIGURE OF SP..."_once again my sentence was stuck but not in my throat,Vegeta turned his head and captured my lips in a dominating kiss forcing my words of heated rage back into my mouth. At first my instinctive reaction was to retaliate, I wrapped my hands around his neck and threaded my fingers through his thick hair.I excepted the senses heightened and all I could see was images of Vegeta when I closed my eyes,all I could hear was his hoarse breaths between each long draining kiss ,all I could feel were his solid lips and gentle hands traveling my back. My senses were invaded by _Vegeta...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................._

_ ..............................................................................................................................................................................................._

_.................................................................................................._

_................................................................................_

_...................................................._

_..............................Vegeta! _

But I soon gained control what am I doing! This is Vegeta I'm kissing!, remember Vegeta! the cold hearted killer!,The Prince of murders! The enemy! How do I know he's not going to try to kill Goku again, now that he's a super sayain.

I pushed him back using all my strength and to my surprise it he let me.

It stopped almost as soon as it started .

"Vegeta!!?"

I jumped back a few feet away from him

He was panting and lust was intense in his eyes " I know that everyone thinks I'm self absorbed,thinks that I can't see past my selfish needs but I've noticed how you've helped me.I'm not stupid. Butyou must know, all I have is my pride but for what you have done I'll show my gratitude" Vegeta walked toward me "I'm forever in your debt"

I was lost in his trance but my body followed my instinct and I darted skillfully around my kitchen chairs. His walking stopped and he moved to fast that I missed it. Vegeta had me pinned to the wall,his mouth a butterfly's wing from mine. "Finally"

"ummm your welcome" I stuttered_ this is the most romantic thing that has ever been said to me,and all I can think off is 'ummm your welcome' _I mentally slap myself

"no" he laughed "welcome to the first night of the rest of _your_ life" with that introduction he carefully held the back of my neck and continued his kiss.

But unlike the first time,I didn't have the strength to stop.x


End file.
